custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Turas (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Turas was a Fe-Matoran who resided on Voya-Nui in the Fractures Universe. Due to alterations done to him while he resided on Karzahni, Turas was often mistaken for a Po-Matoran. History Early life Similarly to most other Fe-Matoran, Turas came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Nynrah and acquired some form of injury that resulted in him being sent to Karzahni. Karzahni Seeking repairs, Turas traveled to Karzahni, where he was "rebuilt". However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of him, and hundreds of other Matoran, left the Matoran of Iron far weaker and smaller than he had originally been. Additionally, Karzahni also gave him a set of brown armor, altering Turas' color scheme from that of a Fe-Matoran to one closer to a Po-Matoran. After Karzahni became aware his own poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Turas' original Kanohi Mask of Rahi Control was taken and replaced by a powerless Rode. Additionally, he was given a pair of powerless Curved Blades to defend himself with. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Turas settled in the village known as Voya-Nui, where he lived in relative peace for a number of years. As other Matoran mistook him for a Po-Matoran Turas decided to start a new life in disguise as a Po-Matoran. During this period, he accepted work as the guard to his village's shrine. However, after he was knocked unconscious by an insane Le-Matoran, named Vican, the shrine was heavily damaged and Turas lost his job. Ashamed, he began to drift between village's until he came across Toa Salu and Vican. As the Toa had been tasked with inspecting a subterranean passageway beneath Mount Valamai and investigating a rumor that it led to the Chamber of Life, Turas was given the opportunity to accompany him as a guide. The trio ventured into a small hole in a rock plateau and began their expedition. However, Vican swiftly revealed that he had plans to steal the Ignika and use it for his own ends. Toa Salu subsequently used his Mask of Fusion to bind the Le-Matoran to a nearby stone wall. Goll, a high-ranking political figure in the Continent's ruling society, became injured and formed his own fortress village. Upon hearing of the new village, Turas decided to migrate to the brand new, thriving community, where he hoped to repair his broken image. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visroak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Krennato, Iolan, Sarnii, Fiancha, Kyros, Connla and even Turas himself, though he volunteered out of boredom of his trivial life in the settlement. The following morning, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Fiancha was one of the warriors who helped to kill the creature. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. The group then fled from its attackers through the dense charred forests until they came across a stone ring. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros also suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. The group then continued their journey until they reached an abandoned De-Matoran village, which they believed to have been overrun by Rahkshi. Splintering off into small groups, Turas accompanied Kyros, Sarnii and Iolan into two different dwellings. In both instances, the occupants were deceased. When the Matoran regrouped after their village-wide search was complete, however, they stumbled across a panicked De-Matoran survivor named Romak. As the Matoran frantically tried to explain the circumstances of the attack, the Matoran were able to deduce that a small group of Bohrok had attacked the village and murdered the local De-Matoran. After Krennato clarified the threat posed by the Bohrok, the team vowed to storm the hive to protect their homeland, persuading Romak to allow them passage. As the entrance could only be opened by placing a Kanohi Ride on a small face-shaped notch in the cliff edge, Turas was forced to offer his own Kanohi to replace the Rode that was shattered in the village raid. Romak swiftly intervened to deliver Turas a Mask of Sensory Aptitude as a replacement. Using Turas' Kanohi Rode, Romak opened the barrier only to be ambushed by four Bohrok. A Lehvak then proceeded to spray Romak with a blast of acid, which killed him. Additionally, Toa Santis was knocked unconscious in the explosion, leaving the Matoran to fend for themselves. Swiftly, Turas was attacked by one of the Bohrok and thrown into the moat that surrounded the village. Dazed, the he sank to the bottom and most likely would have drowned have Iolan not saved his life. However, secretly working his own agenda, Iolan discreetly contaminated a Kanohi Akaku by pressing a Kraata against it amongst all the confusion and swapped Turas' Kanohi once again, whilst rescuing him. Thus, when they returned to land, Turas became possessed by an Infected Kanohi and attacked his teammates. Fortunately, the other Matoran were able to subdue him and remove the Kanohi before he dealt any real harm. By the time the Bohrok were finally defeated, Goll had given Turas a Noble Kanohi Miru, which was his secondary Kanohi. The following morning, the group descended deep into the Bohrok Hive. However, three different tunnel systems presented themselves. Thus, the Matoran resolved to split up into three different groups. Goll, Turas and Turas were paired together and made their way down the first tunnel. Turas' new Kanohi before handing it to him, infecting the Kanohi. Abilities and Traits Being an Po-Matoran, Turas would have controlled the Element of Stone. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. Being an Matoran of Stone, he did, however, have a considerable amount of natural strength, though he was far leaner than the average Po-Matoran. Mask and Tools Originally, Turas wore a powerless Mask of Rahi Control. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Rode. However, more recently, Turas was forced to surrender his Kanohi Rode in order to open the entrance to a Bohrok Nest. It was swiftly replaced by a Mask of Sensory Aptitude. However, the mask was subsequently shattered and replaced with an infected Kanohi Akaku. Fortunately, a noble Kanohi Miru was given to him by Goll, saving Turas' life before he became comatose. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Turas was given a pair of powerless Curved Blades to defend himself with. Forms Quotes Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' See also *Turas' Preliminary Brickshelf Gallery Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Iron Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team